Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus for a vehicle configured to focus light radiated from a plurality of light sources to an emitting part.
Description of Related Art
Generally, headlamps emit light in a travel direction of a vehicle during travel of the vehicle, to illuminate a road in front of the vehicle, and, as such, the headlamps provide visibility to the driver during nighttime driving. As forward visibility is secured during nighttime driving, using a headlamp, the driver may check obstacles or other vehicles on the road and, as such, safe driving may be achieved.
A high brightness light source is necessary to improve long-range illumination performance at night. A conventional lighting apparatus applied to such lamps includes an excitation light source, a fluorescent substance, and a reflective surface. In this case, the number of reflective surfaces is determined in accordance with the number of light sources. In this regard, there may be disadvantage in terms of layout. As a result, the degree of freedom in design may be lowered.
Further, in the case of an optical system including an excitation light source and a fluorescent substance, the number of fluorescent substances is increased in accordance with the number of light sources, thereby increasing manufacturing costs and the size of the optical system.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.